When You're Gone
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: He never meant to hurt his golden-haired angel. He never wanted to send her off crying. He hated to see her cry. Even if it was just a small little cry, he still didn't like it. Especially now that it was him who had made her cry this time...


When You're Gone  
Deedee, and Mandark (c) Genndy Tartatovsky, and Cartoon Network  
Story (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N:Just a complete random thing I thought up while listening to Avril Lavigne's awesome song "When You're gone". I would have probably named the story a different title, but since I got inspired by a song I thought it best fitted the story. I was never the type to do well with titles so XDDD Well anyway enjoy, I guess.

* * *

He let out a heavy sigh as he kicked up some snow into the air. He didn't know if he did it just so he could smile, or if it was just out of anger. He had guessed the second since because he didn't even crack a smile when he did. He only shook his head and kept on walking until his walks soon became stomps.

Mandark stopped himself at this point and decided to take a small break by sitting on a frozen solid, lone bench.

He crossed his arms tightly over his stomach and let out another breath and the warm air escaped his mouth and faded into the air. He stared at the mist for a second before then, out of habit, pulling his cellphone out and looked at his last few text messages he had sent.

No reply.

With a groan, Mandark threw his phone behind him letting the electronic fall on the ground not even caring if the phone got stolen, or lost in the snow. Nothing mattered anymore. Absolutely nothing at all. There was only one _thing_ that was ever important to him.

And he had lost it. Probably forever.

He took a shaky breath and he bit his tongue as the tears came into his eyes and threatened to fall.

A week had already passed since Deedee had said they needed "a _break_ from each other" and never answered his calls or texts. He couldn't exactly blame her though. Not after what happened.

He didn't mean for what he told her. In fact he regretted them. He never meant to hurt his golden-haired angel. He never wanted to send her off crying. He hated to see her cry. Even if it was just a small little cry, he still didn't like it. Especially now that it was _him_ who had made her cry this time.

But he still couldn't forget the words that she had told him. They were hurtful words. Probably one of the most painful words he had ever heard come out from her. They were worse than what Lalavava would say to him. He didn't like them at all. He didn't know if the words she said were how she really felt, or if she was talking out of anger.

He guessed the first.

Mandark rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned his head to look at his right. The spot was empty. Mandark sighed.

He could still remember those times when they used to be together.

They would go into the park at night during the winter and they would sit on the bench and hug each other tightly to get in some warmth. He remembered the warmth of her when they would both would fall asleep on the couch in each others arms. He still remembered her golden hair that was soft to the touch. He still remembered the gentle kisses she would give him everyday.

They had seemed to be perfect memorable memories, but now they were all just painful for him.

Just bitter-sweet painful memories.

He quickly turned his head away and looked up towards the sky. He suddenly felt nauseous.

He felt as if someone had ripped in and grabbed his heart and stomped on it. He could feel himself slowly going insane without her. She was the only one that was able to help him keep his sane. He didn't even want to do anything but just roll over and fade away from the world. He just couldn't ever forget about her no matter how hard he tried. He just couldn't live without her. He'd rather die than never be able to have her again.

He heard footsteps crunching against the iced ground before the person sighed heavily and slammed themselves into the bench next to him.

Mandark stood there feeling himself starting to become uncomfortable and slowly he scooted farther away from the person. He stood quiet for a long time waiting to see if the person would leave, but when he found the stranger not going anywhere he managed to mumble, "are you upset too?"

The stranger let out a scoff. "_More_ than upset," the female voice snapped venomously harshly. Mandark stood quiet and he frowned softly in thoughtfulness. The voice was so familiar. He recognized the voice anywhere! Could it be...

_No, no it can't be_, he thought shaking his head. _She's at home right now probably happy that we're not together anymore_.

Mandark sighed once more. "Yeah, same here," he replied placing a hand over his cheek. The stranger and Mandark both stood quiet for a long time until the stranger spoke again. "What are you so upset about?" The voice asked with a grumble. Mandark vaguely shook his head and shrugged. "I, pretty much you can say, broke up with my girlfriend this week."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I tried texting her and calling her at times to apologize to her, but... she only said that we need to take a break from each other and... she never answered."  
The stranger stayed quiet for a moment. "How come you guys broke up?" The voice asked meekly. Mandark rolled his eyes. "It was just some stupid fight we got into and-and I don't even remember how we got into the fight anyway," he said waving his hand in the air dismissively. He dropped his hand down back into his lap. He clasped his hands together and he stared at the ground as his eyes darkened. "But I really regret the words I said," he muttered sadly more or less to himself. "Really?" The voice said seeming surprised. Mandark nodded. "I kind of wish she was still here so I could let her know how much I miss her and that I... I still love her."

"... Did you try going to her house and letting her know?"

"Yeah... she didn't answer."

"Oh."

They both stood quiet at this while staring at the ground until the person broke out, "what if she _was_ here with you... what would you tell her?"

Mandark shrugged. "I don't know...everything. Like how she means the world to me. That she was the only one that inspired me when I did my science inventions. She actually is the only one that kept me sane. And without her I'm..." The boy stopped here as he stared out into the whitened wintered park and he swallowed hard from grief. "...I'm... I'm nothing," he finally finished with a deep and depressing sigh.  
There was only silence between them for about a good five minutes which made Mandark all the more uncomfortable than he was. _Maybe I told her too much_, he thought worriedly biting his lower lip.

The stranger must have noticed for he could feel their presence move up closer to him. He jumped when he felt their arms slowly wrap around his arm and their chin planted over his shoulder. "Is that how you really feel about me Mandark?" The stranger whispered into his ear almost making him quiver from the voice. His head slowly turned towards the person who had lifted their own head up from his shoulder.  
He was able to recognize in an instant the person with giant sky blue eyes and the golden-blonde colored hair that laid over her shoulders and down her back. He couldn't help but let out a chortle as he saw her and he felt even more tears form into his eyes as Deedee stared at him back and let out a grin herself...

* * *

A/N: Yep like I said...random. I don't think I even know what the fight was...sorry about that. Oh and uh, P.S. The part where I listed of the stuff they did like falling asleep in each other's arms and such...[nervous chuckle] don't ask XDDD They're just some little one shot stories that I wrote just for fun and also for my editors since they like this ship too, so yeah thats it. Alright see you guys later!


End file.
